


Oh, Rosa, Enferma Estáis

by YumeUshka



Series: Ruega por Nosotros, Ícaro [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crowley es humano (?), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muerte temporal de personaje, Perdida de memoria, Reencarnación, Romance, Spanish Translation, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeUshka/pseuds/YumeUshka
Summary: AU. Series. Puede que Aziraphale haya perdido la esperanza mientras el Apocalipsis se avecina, pero Crowley no se dará por vencido sin luchar.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ruega por Nosotros, Ícaro [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852660
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Rose Thou Art Sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685527) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



Crowley nunca había creído casi en nada, hasta que conoció a Aziraphale.

No estaba seguro de en qué creía ahora. Y fuera lo que fuera, no era algo que se podía encontrar en una iglesia o leer en un libro de escrituras. Pero había algo, una hebra zumbando a través de esta vida que habían construido juntos. Piezas faltantes, ecos extraños, sombras distantes.

_Hay más cosas en el Cielo y la Tierra de las han sido soñadas en tu filosofía._

(Jamás le había gustado Hamlet, no sabía por qué tantos fragmentos parecían estar grabados en su memoria, incluso antes de que ir a ver a Shakespeare con Aziraphale se convirtiera en un hábito.)

Soñaba extraños sueños y, con el pasar de los años, se dio cuenta de que eran _fijos_ , que podían repetirse. Como escenas que se reproducían una y otra vez. No sólo una colección de imágenes e impresiones, sino que eran los mismos eventos, el mismo trasfondo, las mismas emociones. Podía categorizarlos: el sueño donde tocaba el piano solo y lloraba, el sueño donde lo tocaba para Aziraphale y reía, ambos a la luz de las velas, ambos en una librería que era demasiado nueva, demasiado escasa.

Sentado en la brisa vespertina, bajo las perfumadas y caídas flores; trabajando la tierra con sus manos, cansado, pero sin estar dispuesto a dejar el jardín desentendido. Sacando y cortando y colocando plantas en macetas para formar nuevas combinaciones bajo la luz de una lámpara que se consume; soplando vidrio en delicadas formas; puliendo lentes para obtener medidas exactas; mirando a través de un gran telescopio por primera vez y observando la creciente de Venus como una luna pequeña y lejana.

Algunas veces Aziraphale estaba ahí y esos sueños siempre tenían la suavidad del amor, dejándolo tan lleno de anhelo que todo lo que podía hacer al despertar era envolverse alrededor de Aziraphale y respirarlo. Pero la mayoría estaban pintados con las sombras de la soledad, ya sea con el duelo afilado de la pérdida o el permanente dolor de nunca encontrar algo que no sabía que estaba buscando.

Crowley tenía la pesadilla muy, muy raramente ahora y sólo cuando Aziraphale no estaba. Ya no lo comentaba cuando pasaba. Había visto la forma en que el rostro de Aziraphale se había contorsionado la primera vez que trató de describirla. Ahora rara vez estaban separados; era una carga que podía sufrir solo, incluso si eso le hacía temer las infrecuentes ausencias de Aziraphale.

(Pero oh, la sofocante cercanía, el calor, la esencia fuertemente perfumada, el horror: estaba oscuro y se estaba muriendo…)

Había llegado a aceptarlo, tanto los sueños como las pesadillas. Había llegado a creer que eran, de alguna forma, un precio que tenía que pagar por estar con Aziraphale. Valía la pena, en ese caso. Valía la pena.

No estaba seguro de en qué creía ahora, pero había llegado a aceptar que, incluso después de once años, había algo sobre Aziraphale que no entendía. Que tal vez nunca entendería. Había algo en el vínculo entre ellos que, a pesar de su facilidad, a pesar de su cariño cotidiano, a pesar de toda su profunda y permanente confianza, era tenso y vulnerable, como una garganta al descubierto. Algo en los silencios y momentos en los que Aziraphale parecía tan distante, tan atormentado. Algo que provocaba que Crowley se abstuviera de hacer ciertas preguntas, por miedo a destrozar el mundo entero con una palabra descuidada.

(¿Quién enviaba a Aziraphale esos sobres demasiado blancos, que Crowley nunca los veía ser entregados? Aziraphale los escondía tan rápidamente que Crowley nunca tuvo oportunidad de echarles un ojo, pero sabía que debían contener órdenes porque era sólo después de recibirlos que Aziraphale tenía que viajar repentinamente por “asuntos urgentes”. Crowley se había entretenido con varias teorías a lo largo de los años, pero en el fondo sabía que no se había casado con un espía o un agente secreto o un hombre en deuda con la mafia. Y, en el fondo, se alegraba de nunca haber sido capaz de conseguir uno de esos sobres antes de que lo hiciera Aziraphale).

No estaba seguro de en qué creía ahora, excepto que Aziraphale era el núcleo, el centro de la órbita, su estrella guía. Que estaban destinados a encontrarse de alguna manera, ya sea como dos mitades de una misma alma o unidos por un hilo rojo o cualquier historia que a las personas les gustaba contar. Que haría cualquier cosa, lo que sea, para evitar que se separaran de nuevo.

(Incluso ignorar sus propias preguntas).

Había algo extraño entonces, pero era como una neblina poco frecuente que se consumía bajo el sol de mediodía, como una breve descarga de electricidad estática, como un momento de sorpresa que luego desaparecía. No era nada comparado con todo lo demás, con la tranquila alegría y la risa compartida y la lenta pero segura comprensión de que todo lo que sentía se reflejaba en él mil veces, que Aziraphale lo amaba, que Aziraphale lo _conocía_ como nadie lo había hecho, que Aziraphale lo había escogido y lo seguiría escogiendo sin importar las sombras que permanecían en sus ojos.

Crowley habría podido vivir con eso para siempre, pensaba, como cuando se aprende a vivir con visión doble o una extremidad faltante, habría podido curvarse alegremente alrededor de la extrañeza de Aziraphale como un árbol creciendo sobre una piedra olvidada.

Pero no duró para siempre.

* * *

Había algo parecido al miedo creciendo nuevamente en el estómago de Crowley estos días, una sensación de pavor, de condena inminente. Era la manera en que Aziraphale apenas parecía dormir, la manera en que se aferraba a Crowley como si esperara que le fuera arrebatado, la manera en que a veces miraba fijamente a la distancia hasta que Crowley lo llamaba dos, tres veces.

Algo se acercaba, pero Aziraphale no le decía qué era. Era como una espada colgando sobre ellos, como un cometa que se acercaba más y más, listo para descender envuelto en llamas.

(A veces pensaba: _Esto es una locura. Uno de nosotros debería ver a un médico. Quizá los dos. Todo tiene que estar en mi cabeza, en su cabeza. El mundo no funciona así)._

(Y algo dentro de él susurraba de vuelta: _Creo que así funciona para nosotros. Y no hay píldoras o pociones para esto_ ).

Después de que Aziraphale se marchara a hacer su recado, Crowley deambulaba por el departamento inquieto y nervioso. Al final se encontró deambulando en la librería, pensando que tocaría algo en el piano. No sabía por qué, pero sus dedos estaban ansiosos por querer tocar Moonlight Sonata de nuevo. Probablemente encontraría la partitura en internet…

Se detuvo a la mitad de la tienda, frunciendo el ceño cuando algo llamó su atención. Ese extraño librero, el que nunca parecía encajar correctamente, el que tenía todos esos libros en danés que Aziraphale nunca tocaba (pero que tampoco acumulaban polvo). Estaba sobresaliendo de la pared, como si hubiera sido empujado hacia delante de alguna forma. Crowley se acercó, con la intención de empujarlo para acomodarlo. Cedió con demasiada facilidad bajo su mano, balanceándose muy suavemente, no como un librero en absoluto.

Más bien como una puerta.

Sorprendido, Crowley dejó de empujar y empezó a jalar. El estante se balanceó hacia afuera –sí, se sostenía con bisagras; sí, había espacio detrás–

(Aziraphale le había dicho que no husmeara en nada que fuera obviamente privado. Hacía tanto tiempo que casi lo había olvidado. Había asumido que no quedaba nada en la librería que no conociera).

Perdió el agarre de la puerta, con los dedos repentinamente entumecidos por la impresión. Apenas la escuchó chocar débilmente con otro estante, escuchó algunos de los libros caer al suelo, pero todo era distante, irreal, mientras miraba fijamente a la habitación que no debería estar allí.

Primero, era demasiado grande. No debería haber espacio para una habitación como esa. Podría haber espacio para un clóset quizá, pero esa era una cámara sin ventanas lo suficientemente grande para almacenar estantes, gabinetes, una mesa y una silla. Había una cuerda colgando por encima de la puerta; Crowley la alcanzó y jaló fuertemente de ésta. El foco sin sombra empezó a brillar débilmente sobre su cabeza. Lentamente, sin piedad, empezó a brillar más fuerte, revelando el contenido de la habitación a los ojos abiertos e incrédulos de Crowley.

(Había una vieja historia que había escuchado de niño, en algún viaje escolar donde trataron de asustarse entre ellos alrededor de la fogata. _Se valiente, se valiente, pero no demasiado valiente, no sea que la sangre de tu corazón se enfríe…_ 1)

Había cosas clavadas en las paredes, como algo salido de un programa de detectives: notas, alfileres, cuerdas y preguntas garabateadas. Había mapas, algunos de ellos antiguos, marcados con símbolos extraños. La mesa estaba cubierta de papeles y diarios llenos de la caligrafía de Aziraphale. Había un círculo pintado en las tablas del suelo, rodeado de runas y líneas que se cruzaban, tan blanco que casi resplandecía.

Había un retrato colgado en la pared, una pintura al óleo bastante anticuada. Y no solo anticuada sino _antigua_ , como algo salido de un museo. Su propio rostro lo miraba de vuelta, vestido con ropas de hace dos siglos, y algo estaba mal con sus ojos. Y en el estante debajo del retrato…

( _Puedes abrir cualquier puerta en el castillo,_ le dijo Bluebeard a su nueva esposa, _excepto la pequeña habitación al final del pasillo._ Pero ella no pudo contener su curiosidad, y entonces supo qué había sido de todas sus otras esposas…2)

Flores.

Estaban puestas en fila, como una línea de cadáveres esperando sepultura. Glicinas primero, un racimo de flores recién cortadas (Glicina, significa _bienvenido_ ). Su esencia era familiar, desenrollando recuerdos de noches cálidas y suaves palabras.

A su lado había un geranio en una maceta de cristal que provocó que el corazón de Crowley se apretara con familiaridad. Había soñado con darle forma a ese recipiente, con cuidar la planta que crecía en su interior. Esa habitación era demasiado oscura como para que prosperara, pero estaba llena de flores violetas, sus hojas de un verde intenso y profundo, sus raíces sanas y regordetas.

(Geranio. _Locura_.)

Después había rosas, de un rojo intenso, en un jarrón de vidrio cortado que reconoció, con sorpresa, como el gemelo del que Aziraphale siempre usaba cuando Crowley le traía flores. No necesitó buscar en su memoria para recordar su significado: _romance, pasión_.

Los dos siguientes eran manojos de flores silvestres, atados cuidadosamente con un cordel de encuadernador. Vara de oro, nativa de Norteamérica; lo sabía porque había soñado estar acostado entre esas flores y había buscado en catálogos de plantas hasta que encontró las astas amarillas. _Se cuidadoso_ , era su mensaje, _se precavido_. Y luego estaban asfódelos, trepando por las grietas, una dispersión de estrellas en un tallo sinuoso, la flor de Perséfone, de Eurídice: _mis lamentos te siguen hasta la tumba._

Amapolas, rojas como la sangre: _olvido, sueño eterno._ Tulipanes, blancos como la nieve: _Yo soy digno de ti_. Y al último…

Incluso después de once años, recordaba cada momento que había invertido en ese ramo. Los claveles rosas, el romero. Allium, brezo blanco, margaritas. _A pesar de que te he perdido, nunca te olvidaré, no puedo olvidarte, mi amor, mi amor, mi amor…_

Once años, y estaba tan perfecto como lo había estado cuando se lo entregó a Aziraphale, cuando lo observó salir de la tienda, cuando sintió su corazón romperse por primera vez sin saber por qué. Imposible. Era imposible. Todas esas flores perfectas en esa habitación oscura y secreta, todos esos signos de desesperación, de alguien que busca una respuesta incluso si lo lleva a las profundidades de la locura, y esa _pintura_ …

Era él, pero los ojos estaban mal. Los ojos eran tan amarillos como las varas de oro, sus pupilas verticales con un brillo en su interior. Pánico estaba creciendo en su pecho, cerrando su garganta, zumbando en sus oídos. Seguía mirando de la pintura al ramo y del ramo a la pintura. El ramo era demasiado nuevo, demasiado fresco. La pintura era demasiado vieja, demasiado desgastada. ¿Cómo es que Aziraphale tenía estas cosas? ¿ _Por qué_ los ojos de Crowley estaban pintados así y por qué enviaba una puñalada de _reconocimiento_ a través de él...?

Todas esas flores. Como un mensaje, como un código. Como una _historia_ …

Había un sobre blanco encima la mesa, uno que había sido abierto para luego volver a meter su contenido descuidadamente. Lo tomó con una mano temblorosa, sacando el papel y desdoblándolo.

 _Aziraphale, Ángel de la Puerta Este_ , decía la carta, en letra ondulada, en tinta dorada, y la visión de Crowley se nubló mientras miraba fijamente la palabra _ángel_. Una parte de su mente pensó, ¿un nombre clave? ¿una contraseña? ¿Aziraphale era un espía después de todo?

 _Apreciamos su arduo trabajo y sus contribuciones en relación con el monitoreo del Anticristo para mantener la ventaja del Cielo en la guerra que se avecina. Sin embargo, debemos negar su petición para obtener más información acerca del demonio_ —

—Crowley...

No había escuchado que la puerta de la tienda se había abierto, no había escuchado los pasos de Aziraphale. Dejó caer la carta, se dio la vuelta como si el mundo girara debajo de él, como si apenas pudiera mantener el equilibrio. La expresión en el rostro de Aziraphale era la misma que los destellos que había captado hace tantos años, pero ahora no había ningún intento de ocultar la angustia y la agonía y la desesperada, desgarrada culpa.

—¿Qué... qué es esto? Aziraphale, ¿qué demonios es todo esto?

Aziraphale lo miró fijamente, _a través_ de él, y Crowley pensó que lo vio _quebrarse_ , quedándose sin aliento, sin una chispa de esperanza en sus sombríos ojos azules, su cuerpo repentinamente convertido en una cáscara tan frágil como la porcelana y a punto de hacerse añicos. Ese terrible dolor, esa eterna aflicción que se había mantenido a raya durante tanto tiempo volvía a chocar contra él, un peso demasiado pesado para soportarlo, se derrumbaría debajo, se caería…

Eso lo sacó de su impacto, la necesidad de atrapar a Aziraphale, la necesidad de protegerlo. Todo lo demás podía esperar. Nada más importaba. Nada más había importado nunca. Crowley hizo a un lado sus preguntas y envolvió ca Aziraphale con sus brazos, sosteniéndolo hasta que sintió que la vida regresaba a él, sólo entonces se permitió volver a preguntar.

Y Aziraphale desplegó sus alas.

 _Ángel de la Puerta Este,_ así lo había llamado la carta. No era un nombre clave, no era una contraseña. Y lo primero que Crowley pensó, al ver esas alas que brillaban con luz divina, fue: _Sí, eso es, eso es lo que faltaba. Todo este tiempo sabía que algo faltaba y era esto._

Esa luz nacarada y sobrenatural alcanzó su mente y la llenó de certeza. No había lugar para negarlo o discutirlo, no había espacio para dudar de lo que estaba viendo. No había una inclinación a explicar o cuestionar si estaba alucinando o soñando. Simple, tranquilo, absoluto: _él es un ángel. Siempre lo ha sido._

Debería haber cambiado todo. Lo _cambiaba_ todo, volcando la comprensión de Crowley acerca del mundo, planteaba muchas, muchas preguntas para las que Crowley había asumido, durante mucho, que no había respuestas reales: _espera, entonces ¿el Cielo realmente existe? ¿Y el Infierno? ¿Y Dios? ¿Tengo un alma inmortal?_

Pero la única cosa que _no_ cambiaba era Aziraphale. Incluso con esas alas brillantes arqueándose detrás de él, era tan familiar y fuertemente amado como lo había sido todo este tiempo. Su rostro agachado, su expresión tensa, esperando la reacción de Crowley como si esperara a que la cuchilla cayera. Vistiendo su quisquilloso chaleco y su ridícula corbata de moño y su cabello -y plumas, ahora notaba Crowley-, completamente despeinados como si fuera un profesor distraído, manos apretadas fuertemente delante de él, casi temblando con un miedo que Crowley reconocía demasiado bien. _No te vayas, por favor. No te alejes. No me abandones por lo que te he mostrado._

Como si quisiera. Como si pudiera.

—¿Se... se supone que sean así? —preguntó Crowley, observando con atención las plumas alborotadas de Aziraphale, pensando en la forma en que lucía por las mañanas, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de cepillar su cabello.

—¿Así cómo?

—¿Enmarañadas? Las plumas están todas...

—¿ _Enmarañadas_? —la voz de Aziraphale se alzó en un chillido familiar, así respondía cuando Crowley lo estaba molestando, exactamente lo que Crowley quería escuchar—. ¿Te estoy enseñando mis _alas_ y _eso_ es lo primero que dices?

Nada había cambiado, no lo que importaba. Crowley se encogió de hombros y se encontró luchando para reprimir una sonrisa. Supuso que debería estar agradecido de que las alas de Aziraphale no tuvieran un estampado de tartán.

—No lo sé, ¿las cepillas o algo así? ¿Existe algo como un cepillo de alas? Sólo pensé -y no es como que piense en ángeles regularmente, ¿sabes?- pero hubiera pensado que serían algo así como elegantes y brillantes...

—Sólo porque _algunos_ de nosotros no pasamos horas _acicalándonos..._

Sonaba tan indignado y se sentía como una _vieja_ discusión, Crowley se dio cuenta que se estaba riendo y lo siguiente que supo fue que Aziraphale estaba en sus brazos. Parecía que besarlo era la mejor manera de calmar su miedo y su indignación al mismo tiempo, así que eso hizo Crowley. Cuando abrazó a Aziraphale, sintió el suave roce de plumas en el dorso de sus manos.

—Bien —dijo Crowley, juntando sus frentes—. Tengo preguntas. Muchas preguntas.

Aziraphale rio con voz temblorosa.

—Por supuesto que las tienes —murmuró—. Siempre las tienes. No estoy seguro de que tenga respuestas. Pero haré lo que pueda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la traducción:**
> 
> 1 Parte del cuento “Mr. Fox”, de Joseph Jacobs.
> 
> 2 Parte del cuento “Bluebeard” (Barbazul).


	2. Chapter 2

Empezaron con té (cuando estaba agitado, Aziraphale se arrastraba hacia la tetera como si fuera su única ancla en un mundo traicionero), pero pasaron a whiskey escocés bastante rápido, ignorando el hecho de que apenas era mediodía. Ayudó, un poco.

Es sólo que era… _mucho_. Aziraphale intentaba ser conciso, pero eso nunca había sido su punto fuerte. Crowley escuchaba, sorbía su whiskey y mantenía su brazo apretado alrededor de los hombros de Aziraphale, ahora desprovisto de alas.

(Aziraphale había intentado sentarlos uno frente a otro, como una especie de entrevista o interrogatorio. Crowley lo había arrastrado hacia el sofá, dejando en claro que no planeaba dejar de darle seguridad física ni por un segundo).

Pero llego un punto en el que suficientes piezas habían encajado en su lugar y Crowley respiró hondo e impotente al comprenderlo todo.

—Entonces los... mis sueños. Son de... _vidas pasadas_.

—Eso es lo que creo, sí.

—Entonces yo... nosotros realmente estabamos en la librería hace cientos de años, ¿y yo tocaba para ti?

—Sí —susurró Aziraphale, moviendo su cabeza para presionar su rostro contra el hombro de Crowley—. Pero por favor no... no me pidas que te cuente más acerca de esas vidas, no puedo...

—Lo sé —respondió Crowley en voz baja, abrazándolo más cerca—. Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos. Dijiste que nunca terminaba bien.

Aziraphale asintió.

—¿Y las flores...?

—Siempre había flores, cada vez que te encontraba. No sé por qué. Empecé a guardarlas. A menudo era todo lo que me quedaba de ti.

Crowley se estremeció, un frío le recorrió las venas. Por la angustia en la voz de Aziraphale y por el recuerdo de su pesadilla. _Oh,_ pensó, con horror y una extraña especie de alivio. _Oh, sueño con morir porque recuerdo hacerlo._

—¿Y el retrato?

—Fue pintado mientras estábamos juntos en Londres —respondió Aziraphale, con un dolor de tristeza y nostalgia tan grandes que hizo que a Crowley le doliera también—. Después de que tú... después de perderte, esa vez, volví con el pintor y le pedí que cambiara los ojos.

—Porque yo… —Crowley tragó saliva. Esta parte era más difícil de entender. No tenía sueños que le facilitaran el camino, ningún sentido de reconocimiento—. ¿Yo no soy… realmente humano?

—Ahora lo eres —dijo Aziraphale—. Pero no, antes. Y no he sido capaz de averiguar qué sucedió.

Crowley tomó un largo trago de whiskey, dejando que el ardor lo ayudara a esclarecer su mente.

—Bien —dijo, aunque nada estaba realmente bien, no cuando todo lo que creía conocer estaba siendo destrozado y reconstruido frente a sus ojos—. ¿Qué pasa con... el resto, los... los mapas y las notas... y la carta que menciona al _Anticristo_?

Por primera vez, Aziraphale no respondió. Crowley sintió cómo se abstrajo en sí mismo, tenso y miserable. Se volteó para mirarlo; Aziraphale había enredado sus manos en su regazo, los dedos tan fuertemente apretados que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Su anillo de bodas brillaba suavemente a la luz que se colaba por la ventana de la sala.

—Me temo —dijo Aziraphale finalmente, con la voz tan baja que apenas fue un murmullo—. Me temo, querido mío, que estamos... que estamos viviendo en el fin de los tiempos, ya ves.

 _—¿Qué?_ —Crowley repentinamente ya no quería beber. Dejó su copa en la mesa de al lado—. ¿El _qué_?

—El Armagedón está en camino. El verdadero. Todo debe llegar a su fin de la forma que describe el libro del Apocalipsis. Los mares hervirán y el kraken ascenderá...

—No, espera, detente, _Aziraphale._ **—** Crowley se volteó completamente hacia él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas—. No hablas enserio. ¿El fin del _mundo_?

Aziraphale no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Asintió con cansancio.

—Okay, pero, es decir... alguien está tratando de detenerlo, ¿verdad?

—Yo... —Aziraphale cerró los ojos—. No, no realmente. Las únicas personas que saben que viene _quieren_ que suceda, ¿sabes? El Cielo y el Infierno se han estado preparando para esta segunda guerra durante 6,000 años...

—Y la Tierra es, ¿qué? ¿sólo es… _daño colateral_?

—A sus ojos, sí.

—Pero eso es... —Una furia feroz cobró vida en el pecho de Crowley, una indignación tan grande que parecía que se tragaría el sol—. No, vamos, _no_ , ¡hay siete billones de personas en este planeta! Y todos los, los animales y las cosas también...

—Ballenas —dijo Aziraphale tristemente—. Gorilas. Sí, lo sé.

—¡Hemos pasado el último siglo apenas logrando _no_ hacernos explotar! ¡No es _justo_ sólo... borrarnos de la existencia sin ni siquiera darnos una _oportunidad_!

—He llegado a creer —susurró Aziraphale, mirando fijamente a sus manos unidas—, que _justo_ no es una palabra que Dios haya incorporado en la estructura del universo.

Nunca había visto a Aziraphale tan derrotado, tan desesperanzado. Crowley apretó su agarre, mirándolo furioso hasta que Aziraphale finalmente levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Si la televisión me ha enseñado algo, es que los apocalipsis están hechos para ser detenidos —dijo Crowley, logrando emitir una pequeña sonrisa—. Tenemos que intentarlo, ¿no es así?

Aziraphale se mordió el labio.

—No creo que haya nada que...

—¡Tenemos que _intentarlo_! —insistió Crowley—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Aziraphale se estremeció y desvió la mirada.

—Aproximadamente siete días —dijo.

Crowley lo miró fijamente durante tanto tiempo que Aziraphale se marchitó y bajo la cabeza.

—Siete días —dijo Crowley rotundamente—. Una semana. Una. ¿Eso es todo?

—Lo siento —respondió Aziraphale miserablemente—. No quería que vivieras con eso colgando sobre ti...

—Como tú lo hiciste. —En medio del pánico y la incredulidad, otra pieza del rompecabezas se movió, encajando en su lugar con una pesadez desgarradora—. Eso es... sabías que se avecinaba. Lo has sabido todo este tiempo. Que se nos estaba acabando el tiempo.

Aziraphale asintió y Crowley vio el brillo de las lágrimas en sus mejillas y pensó que su corazón podía romperse contra las rocas de la angustia de Aziraphale.

—No —dijo.

Aziraphale se sacudió bajo sus manos, intentando alejarse, como si pensara que Crowley estaba enojado con él. Crowley se aferró con fuerza. Estaba enojado, sí, pero no con Aziraphale, quien estaba claramente exhausto después de tantos años en la desesperación.

—No —dijo nuevamente—. No voy a dejar que suceda.

Aziraphale lo miró fijamente, atónito, el color subiendo a sus mejillas que habían estado tan pálidas durante tanto tiempo.

—Mi amor —dijo débilmente—, ¿cómo es que crees posible que tú puedas detener...?

—Aún no lo sé —Crowley miró hacia el reloj en la pared con el ceño fruncido, su segundero avanzando como una corriente no deseada—. Pero pensaremos en algo, porque tenemos que hacerlo. Porque no voy a perderte de nuevo.

Jaló a Aziraphale para colocarlo entre sus brazos y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Aziraphale emitió un sonido suave, como si apenas recordara cómo respirar, y se aferró a él con igual intensidad.

—Dime todo lo que has descubierto hasta ahora —dijo Crowley—. Partiremos desde ahí.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron borrosos, mientras Crowley intentaba comprender cosas en las que nunca había creído y cosas que desearía nunca haber conocido. Aziraphale había estado catalogando, minuciosamente (por supuesto que lo había hecho), cada profecía y referencia al Apocalipsis, trazando cada ubicación nombrada para sus eventos clave. A Crowley le daba vueltas la cabeza, con mitos haciéndose realidad e historias convirtiéndose en hechos. _He aquí, un pálido caballo: y el nombre que lo montaba era Muerte, y el Infierno lo seguía…_

Cuando la campanilla de la tienda sonó Crowley apenas la escuchó, demasiado absorto en el texto que intentaba descifrar. Fue la reacción de Aziraphale lo que captó su atención: la forma en que se puso de pie muy rápido desde donde había estado examinando un mapa de Medio Oriente, con el color desapareciendo de su rostro. Sólo entonces Crowley recordó que la librería estaba cerrada, que se suponía que la puerta tenía llave.

—¡Aziraphale! —La voz era estridente y sonaba indignada—. _¡Aziraphale!_

Aziraphale jaló el brazo de Crowley antes de que pudiera hablar, negando con su cabeza frenéticamente.

—Quédate aquí —susurró con fiereza—. No hagas ruido.

Salió de la habitación secreta en un parpadeo, colocando el librero de vuelta en su lugar para que Crowley se quedara encerrado dentro. Crowley tragó una punzada de pánico ante la idea de que pudiera estar atrapado.

—¿Gabriel? —decía Aziraphale mientras sus pasos se apresuraban hacia el frente de la tienda—. ¿Pero qué está pasando...?

—¿Qué está _pasando_? —La persona a la que Aziraphale se refirió como Gabriel sonaba como cualquier gerente de oficina autoritario que Crowley hubiera conocido—. Lo que esta _pasando_ , Aziraphale, ¡es que Warlock Dowling no es el Anticristo!

Una pausa, en la que Crowley se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras imaginaba que una expresión de sorpresa similar estaba en el rostro de Aziraphale.

—¿Qué? —dijo Aziraphale débilmente—. ¿Cómo...?

—Eso es lo que nos gustaría preguntarte a _ti_ —dijo otra voz, de una mujer, sombría por la sospecha—, ya que eras tú quien se suponía que debía vigilarlo...

—Pero Uriel, ¿cómo es que saben que no es...?

—¡Ayer fue su onceavo cumpleaños! —gruñó Gabriel—. ¡El día en que debía adquirir sus poderes! Se supone que recibiría un perro infernal y ciertamente mandaron uno desde Abajo, ¡pero nunca apareció en la fiesta de cumpleaños del chico! Así que, _en nombre de Dios, ¿qué está pasando?_

Hubo un golpe, como si Gabriel hubiera tomado uno de los libros más pesados y lo hubiera dejado caer en frustración. Las manos de Crowley se cerraron en puños mientras empezaba a buscar la manija del interior de la puerta. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras alguien le hablaba a Aziraphale de esa forma...

—¿Nunca notaste que algo andaba mal en todo este tiempo? —demandó Uriel, sin molestarse en ocultar la amenaza en sus palabras—. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta que era sólo un _niño ordinario_? ¿O lo supiste todo este tiempo y de alguna manera _interferiste..._?

—Es suficiente —respondió Aziraphale, y su voz repentinamente era dura como el diamante, de una forma que Crowley nunca había escuchado, que lo hizo contener la respiración y congelarse en donde estaba parado—. Gabriel, por si no lo recuerdas, fuiste _tú_ quien me dijo que Warlock era el Anticristo. También me dijiste que no mostraría ningún signo de eso hasta que cumpliera once años.

Gabriel empezó a balbucear una respuesta, pero Aziraphale continuó implacablemente, con su voz ganando volumen e intensidad.

—Lo he vigilado, justo como me ordenaste. He dedicado una cantidad nada despreciable de tiempo y esfuerzo a evitar que sus cuidadores demoniacos sembraran el caos por Londres, lo que ha estado muy lejos de ser sencillo.

Aziraphale no estaba gritando. Crowley nunca le había escuchado gritar, no por enojo al menos; sólo había escuchado a Aziraphale alzar la voz en deleite o sorpresa. No estaba gritando, pero había una fina corriente de helada _furia_ detrás de cada palabra que decía y las dos personas que habían venido a confrontarlo detuvieron cualquier intento de interrumpirlo.

—Y ahora vienen aquí y me acusan de... ¿de qué, exactamente, Uriel? ¿Qué _demonios_ crees que podría haber hecho, con los agentes de Beelzebub vigilándolo desde su nacimiento? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera conocía su identidad hasta que cumplió tres años? ¡Cuando he hecho _todo lo que me han pedido_! ¿Cómo se _atreven_ a venir aquí y tratar de hacerme responsable?

Hubo un silencio sonoro. Crowley luchó contra el impulso de aplaudir, incluso si su corazón estaba acelerado por el pánico.

—Bien, Aziraphale —dijo Gabriel después de un momento, repentinamente conciliador—, nadie está tratando de hacer responsable a nadie...

—¿Y cómo es que saben tanto sobre lo que el Infierno ha planeado para el muchacho? —lo interrumpió Aziraphale furiosamente—. ¿Dijeron que tiene un perro infernal? Nunca mencionaron eso en ninguno de mis informes...

—No era relevante —respondió Uriel agriamente—. Hasta que no apareció.

Aziraphale se rio: un sonido filoso y sarcástico.

—Así que, lo que están diciendo es... es que Warlock Dowling es sólo un niño humano común y, en algún lugar del mundo, el _verdadero_ Anticristo ha crecido sin supervisión alguna y ahora ha recibido una bestia poderosa y letal desde el Infierno, ¿y ustedes _no saben dónde están ninguno de los dos_?

—Er —dijo Gabriel, y Crowley sonrió con saña ante lo completamente perdido que sonaba con sólo esa sílaba—. Ahora, como estaba diciendo. Aziraphale, no estamos tratando de acusar a nadie, obviamente ha habido una... una _falla_ en algún punto pero, por ahora, lo más importante es _encontrar_ al chico...

—¿Por qué no le preguntan al Infierno dónde está? Ya que parecen ser tan amigos estos días...

—¡Porque _ellos tampoco saben_! —Gabriel casi aulló. Uriel dejó escapar un silbido de protesta, pero las palabras ya estaban ahí.

Hubo un tenso silencio.

—¿Asi que realmente tienen contacto con ellos? —preguntó Aziraphale finalmente. Ese hilo de rabia había regresado, pero estaba envuelto en algo más, algo como consternación, indignación y reivindicación, todo en uno—. Seis mil años de _son el enemigo, son imperdonables_ , y ahora, no sé, ¿se envían notas? ¿Tienen una charla agradable por teléfono?

—El Armagedón es demasiado importante como para estropearlo por falta de comunicación... —tartamudeó Gabriel débilmente.

—Y aún así, parece que lo han _estropeado_ de todas formas —respondió Aziraphale con tal veneno que Crowley contuvo el aliento—. Impresionante trabajo, Gabriel.

—Te estás pasando, Aziraphale —espetó Uriel—. No puedes hablarnos así.

—¿No puedo? Parece que acabo de hacerlo. —A pesar de que Crowley no podía verlo, estaba absoluta y completamente seguro de que Aziraphale estaba de pie, con las manos detrás de su espalda y esa expresión en su rostro que Crowley sólo había visto una o dos veces: una certeza ardiente y fría, y la negativa a dejarse intimidar—. Ya que hemos establecido que yo no estaba al tanto de todo esto así como ustedes aparentemente tampoco, supongo que quieren que intente encontrar a su Anticristo perdido, ¿no es así?

—Si nosotros no podemos encontrarlo, tú tampoco lo harás —escupió Uriel—. Está protegido de interferencias ocultas hasta que alcance todo su poder.

—No estaba planeando _buscarlo con una bola de cristal_ , Uriel. Los humanos tienen otras formas de encontrarse. No hay nada oculto en eso. Si el niño fue cambiado sin el conocimiento del Cielo o el Infierno, deben ser los humanos quienes se encargaron de eso. Habrá rastros, si uno sabe dónde buscar.

—¿Realmente lo crees? —lo interrumpió Gabriel, con desesperación y esperanza desnudas en su voz, muy alejado de la forma en que había empezado la conversación—. ¿Podrías ser capaz de encontrarlo?

—Difícilmente podemos confiar en los humanos... —empezó a decir Uriel.

—Silencio, Uriel —chasqueó Gabriel—. Aziraphale. ¿Puedes encontrarlo? Los Cuatro Jinetes ya han sido convocados, debemos saber dónde reunir a las huestes para la batalla final...

—Ciertamente daré mi mejor esfuerzo —respondió Aziraphale, casi sereno—. No queremos llegar tarde al Apocalipsis, ¿o sí?

—No —dijo Gabriel, con una gratificante nota de mortificación—, eso sería... eso no se vería muy bien.

—En ese caso, será mejor que ponga manos a la obra...

—Sí, sí, por supuesto, te lo dejamos a ti. —Se escuchó un sonido de pasos arrastrados dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Los recursos del Cielo están a tú disposición, has lo que tengas que hacer, ¿entendido?

—No puedes estar planeando dejárselo a _él_ —siseó Uriel.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Uriel —respondió Gabriel bruscamente—. Vámonos.

La campanilla tintineó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Mantennos informados —ordenó Gabriel, por encima de los murmullos de Uriel, mientras salían de la tienda—. En el momento que lo encuentres, avísanos, ¿de acuerdo?

La puerta se azotó. Hubo un largo momento de silencio, luego se escucharon los pasos apurados de Aziraphale. El librero se abrió tan repentinamente que Crowley casi cae a los brazos de Aziraphale. Se aferró al frente de su chaleco para recuperar el equilibrio, Aziraphale lo ayudó colocando sus manos sobre los hombros.

—¿Ese era... Gabriel? ¿El _maldito Arcángel Gabriel..._?”

—El mismo, lamentablemente. —Había dos puntos brillantes de color en lo alto de las mejillas de Aziraphale, un fuego fascinante ardía en su mirada—. Lo escuchaste, ¿cierto? Escuchaste lo que dijeron...

—Los escuché intentando tirarte debajo el autobús...

—¡Eso no importa, Crowley! No lo entiendes. —Esperanza, Crowley se dio cuenta, era _esperanza_ ardiendo en sus ojos, blanca y caliente como el corazón de una estrella—. Ellos _se equivocaron_. ¡Lo arruinaron! El gran plan - el desenlace después de seis mil años - estaba todo escrito desde el Principio, pero no está yendo como se supone que debe...

—Entonces, quizá no era así como debía ser —dijo Crowley, comprendiendo, su corazón acelerándose—. Quizá ellos estaban equivocados sobre todo esto.

Aziraphale asintió, agitando su cabeza, con los ojos aún brillando como una estrella. Crowley nunca lo había visto así, no sabía que podía _arder_ así y estaba sin aliento y boquiabierto y había algo como un déjà vu en eso, algo como la esencia de la lluvia y el sabor de las manzanas y una pregunta con una respuesta inesperada…

—Tenemos que encontrarlo —siguió Aziraphale, tomando un respiro agitado y haciendo una mueca al considerar el desafío—. Tenemos algo de información. Sabemos que nació - o, bueno, arribó a la Tierra - hace once años de ayer. El Infierno lo ha vigilado toda su vida y su madre seguramente habría notado la diferencia si hubieran reemplazado a su hijo con otro durante su infancia...

—A menos que haya pasado justo al principio —terminó Crowley por él, pensando en telenovelas y melodrama gótico—. Cambiados al nacer.

—Necesito hablar con la madre de Warlock. Averiguar dónde nació, si hubo algo extraño en las circunstancias de su nacimiento.

Crowley frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza.

—No puedes simplemente entrar y empezar a interrogar a la mujer...

Aziraphale sonrió. A Crowley le robó el aliento.

—Olvidas, querido mío, que tengo todos los recursos del Cielo a mi disposición.


	3. Chapter 3

Pieza a pieza, lo descubrieron todo, volteando una piedra a la vez hasta que su forma comenzó a emerger, hasta que su corriente los arrastró como un río, corriendo desesperadamente contra el tiempo, contra la inminencia de _lo que está escrito._

 _“…pero claro, se incendió no mucho después de que trajimos a Warlock a casa, es una lástima, estaba en las afueras de Tadfield si no mal recuerdo_ — _“_

_“Espera, ¿qué? ¿Tadfield? ¿Nuestro Tadfield?”_

_“Oh por Dios. Oh no. Crowley, ¿cuándo es el cumpleaños de Adam?”_

(Vuelta)

_“Esto es una locura. Todo es completamente normal. ¿De verdad estás diciéndome que ese pequeño terrier es un perro infernal?”_

_“No lo sé. Simplemente no lo sé. Tal vez— tal vez me equivoqué_ —“

_“No. Estabas seguro. Vi tu expresión. No dudes de ti ahora.”_

_“Lo… lo intentaré, queridísimo. ¿Qué estaban diciendo acerca de la mujer estadounidense que acaba de llegar?”_

(Vuelta)

 _“Le_ dije _a Mamá que no era una metáfora. Mira. Lee esta.”_

 _“Y en la víspera de vuestra tormenta, a vos vendrá un ángel, Anathema, y consigo el conocimiento traerá de aquello que aún a vos elude, así que tened en cuenta que tendréis hojas para pisar y dulces confecciones por entregar en este día_ — _oh. Oh santo cielo.”_

_“¿Té? ¿Pastel?”_

_“Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma_ —“

(Vuelta)

_“La base aérea. Todo pasará en la base aérea, ¿no lo ves?”_

_“¿No podemos detenerlo antes de que llegue tan lejos?”_

_“No según Agnes. Hay demasiado ímpetu. Tenemos que esperar hasta el momento exacto, el punto en el que todo se equilibre, donde pueda ser empujado de un lado u otro— querida niña, ¿a dónde vas?”_

_“Oh, tengo una cita con un cazador de brujas. Los alcanzaré más tarde.”_

(Vuelta)

 _“No podemos simplemente sentarnos y esperar_ —“

“ _Creo que es lo que debemos hacer, mi queridísimo. Creo que es nuestra única oportunidad en esto. Él no ha tenido ninguna preparación, ninguna tutela de su verdadero destino. Si nos acercamos demasiado pronto, si lo asustamos para que use todo su poder_ —“

 _“¡Pero es Adam! Es_ — _Es Adam.”_

_“Sí. Y creo… creo que tal vez eso sea lo que nos salve a todos, si no nos apresuramos antes de tiempo.”_

(Vuelta)

Las nubes se arremolinaron sobre la base aérea como un ejército preparándose para la batalla. Quizá eso no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, pensó Crowley con un escalofrío, mientras manejaba el Bentley hasta las puertas. Su cabeza estaba atiborrada de las imposibilidades ocurridas en las últimas 24 horas: un niño, al que había conocido durante casi una década, tenía el poder de deshacer el mundo; una bruja demasiado sincera con un libro de profecías que se había molestado en predecir cuando alguien llegaría a tomar el té; un chico tímido que había aparecido de la nada y que ahora se encontraba encaramado en el asiento trasero por razones que Crowley no entendía del todo; y ahora esto, el guardia caminaba hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido, Aziraphale simplemente chasqueó los dedos y el hombre desapareció y la puerta se abrió.

—Me va a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarme a eso —dijo Crowley débilmente, volviendo a arrancar el Bentley y haciéndolo rodar a través de las puertas hacia el asfalto que se extendía más allá.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Aziraphale estremecerse y encogerse sobre sí mismo.

—Yo... prefiero no hacer ese tipo de cosas... es sólo que...

—Sabes —interrumpió Crowley, estirando su mano y colocándola en la rodilla de Aziraphale, mientras observaba una multitud a la distancia y viraba en torno a ésta—. Sólo me sorprende lo asombrosamente irónico que es que hayas pasado tanto tiempo tratando de dominar ese truco con la moneda cuando puedes hacer _magia real._

 _—Disfruto_ aprendiendo juegos de manos —protestó Aziraphale y entonces, enfrente de ellos, veinte o más soldados se desvanecieron súbitamente, cayendo al piso inconscientes.

—¿Tú... tú hiciste eso?

—No. Él lo hizo, creo.

Adam estaba de pie con sus amigos, muy pequeño, muy ordinario, su perrito a sus pies, sus ojos claros y tranquilos mientras miraba hacia uno de los edificios. Era difícil creer que él era lo que era. Se veía como siempre se había visto, como el niño que había jugado un juego con Crowley durante años, sobre si podía robar las manzanas de los árboles de Crowley sin ser visto, que sólo hacia sus incursiones cuando sabía que Crowley y Aziraphale se estaban quedando en la cabaña, que de alguna manera eludió incluso la vigilancia de Crowley la mitad del tiempo, al menos.

Excepto que había una expresión en su mirada mientras observaba cuatro figuras emerger de una puerta.

—¿Qué _diablos_ son ellos? —demandó Anathema con horror—. Sus auras...

—Nadie a quien quisieras conocer —respondió Aziraphale firmemente—. Pero lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo ahí dentro, creo que depende de ustedes deshacerlo.

—Oh. Sí. Vamos, soldado cazador de brujas Pulsifer.

Salieron del auto. Anathema tomó a su cazador de brujas de la mano y lo arrastró hacia su destino. Crowley miró a Aziraphale. Aziraphale respiró hondo, tomó su mano y caminaron juntos hacia su propio destino.

—Adam... —comenzó Aziraphale mientras se acercaban.

Adam se volteó para mirarlo y la fuerza en su mirada pareció golpear a Aziraphale casi físicamente, haciéndolo tropezar y detenerse.

—Todo está bien, señor Fell —dijo Adam con una sonrisa pequeña y triste—. Lo sé. Lo tenemos. ¿No es así, Pepper?

Crowley miró boquiabierto y paralizado por el horror mientras el monstruo pelirrojo con forma humana acercaba un arma en llamas hacia una niña indefensa. Parpadeó, y la espada estaba en el suelo, luego Pepper la levantaba, blandiéndola sin miedo.

—Santo cielo —dijo Aziraphale débilmente—, ¿esa es mi espada?

—¿ _Tú_ espada? —bramó Crowley—. ¿Tienes una _espada_?

—Bueno, sí, al Principio, pero yo...

Crowley no escuchó el resto, porque fue justo entonces cuando Adam lo miró y frunció el ceño.

—Espera —dijo, mirando fijamente a Crowley, mirando _dentro_ de Crowley—. Señor Crowley, que… ¿qué le ha pasado?

Crowley parpadeó de nuevo, incluso cuando Pepper soltó la espada y Brian la tomó esta vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Está todo... usted no debería ser así...

Y fue como ser golpeado por una pared de agua, como ser derribado y golpeado y quebrado y bautizado, como respirar una bocanada de agua llenando profundamente sus pulmones, tanta agua que apenas podía contenerla dentro de su piel, demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas vidas, flores y música y miedo y pérdida y Aziraphale, _Aziraphale..._

—¡Detente, Adam, por favor! ¡Lo que sea que le estés haciendo, para! —Aziraphale estaba gritando y Crowley se dio cuenta vagamente de que estaba de rodillas, una cosa estropeada de carne y hueso, un recipiente demasiado frágil para contener tanto, el aliento desgarrándose fuera de él en sollozos desesperados.

Y entonces menguó, dejándolo débil y temblando, con los brazos de Aziraphale sosteniéndolo fuertemente, acercándolo, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Aziraphale y dar un respiro tras otro entrecortadamente.

—No fui yo quien le hizo esto —dijo Adam, y su voz era calmada, pero era la calma del ojo del huracán.

Crowley abrió los ojos. Tres de las cuatro monstruosas figuras habían desaparecido. La espada yacía en el suelo, a los pies de Adam. Detrás de él estaba un esqueleto cubierto por una capa, toda pretensión de disfraz humano dejada a un lado. Adam estaba mirando fijamente al brillo estelar de su mirada sin fondo y, por primera vez, había ira acumulándose sus ojos.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —demandó a la figura que no podría ser otra sino Muerte—. _¿Por qué_ lo hiciste?

Muerte miró, por un momento, a Crowley, y él sintió su frialdad en el pecho, una mano apretó su corazón, amenazando con detener su respiración. Aziraphale emitió un sonido aterrorizado y desgarrado, lo abrazó con más fuerza y murmuró, —No.

Adam dio un paso hacia un costado, posándose entre Muerte y Crowley. Los dedos invisibles y huesudos soltaron su agarre. Crowley jadeó y se hundió en los brazos de Aziraphale, mientras Muerte encontraba la mirada de Adam sin pestañear.

UNA LECCIÓN, dijo Muerte, las palabras huecas y pesadas y colmadas de horror. UNA QUE SE HA TARDADO EN APRENDER.

—Esto no es enseñar —replicó Adam—, esto es _tortura._ ¡Para ambos! ¡Ellos no están destinados a estar así!

 _EL DESTINO_ NO ES DE MI PREOCUPACIÓN. YO SOY LO QUE ES Y LO QUE SERÁ. Y ADEMÁS...

Y nunca hubo carcajada tan espantosa como aquella, tan resonante y tan cargada con el aliento de la tumba, tan sombría y desprovista de cualquier calidez humana.

ADEMÁS, continuó Muerte con fría diversión. ÉL PODRÍA HABERLO CONCEDIDO. TANTAS VECES, ÉL PODRÍA HABER ADMITIDO QUE ESTABA EQUIVOCADO, CUANDO TOMÉ SU ALMA DESAMPARADA DE LOS ESCOMBROS EN SICILIA...

Aziraphale jadeó, el aire siendo arrancado de él como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago y Crowley trató de incorporarse, trató de ser quien le ofreciera consuelo, incluso si su cabeza daba vueltas.

CUANDO VINE POR EL EN COPENHAGUE, era despiadado, era cruel, AÚN SOÑANDO CON COSAS QUE NO PODÍA RECORDAR, CUANDO MURIÓ SOLO EN LONDRES, AÚN ESPERANDO QUE UNA PROMESA SE CUMPLIERA...

Aziraphale gritó entonces, acurrucándose en sí mismo, aferrándose a Crowley.

—Ya es suficiente —interrumpió Adam. Súbitamente, caminó hacia adelante, se agachó y levantó la espada. A su toque, estalló en llamas. Donde el fuego había sido naranja y dorado, ahora estaba bordeado de azul eléctrico y verde plasma—. No es así como haces aprender a la gente. Déjalo ir. Regresa lo que has tomado.

NO PUEDES DESTRUIRME, dijo Muerte. YO SOY LA SOMBRA DE LA CREACIÓN. SIN MÍ, ¿CÓMO VES LA LUZ? SIN MÍ, ¿CÓMO ENCUENTRAS EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA VIDA?

—Creo que pensaremos en algo —respondió Adam. Levantó la espada y, por primera vez, Muerte se veía indecisa, sus pies huesudos arrastrándose debajo de su túnica—. Creo que algún día encontraremos la forma de deshacernos de ti para siempre.

Adam dio otro paso al frente.

—Puede ser hoy, si quieres.

Hubo una pausa como si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar. Como si el sol se hubiera detenido en el cielo. Como si una fuerza imparable chocara con un objeto inamovible.

Y Muerte dio un paso atrás.

MUY BIEN. LO LIBERO DE SUS CADENAS.

Si la mirada de Adam había sido un muro de agua, esto era una avalancha, un raudal, un peso imposible y Crowley escuchó su ronca voz antes de darse cuenta que estaba gritando. Enterrado vivo, destrozado, una inmensidad de existencia empujada dentro de él nuevamente, su forma mortal estirándose y tensándose más allá del punto de quiebre. Aziraphale lo sostenía de nuevo, suplicando con palabras que Crowley no podía entender, desgarrado por el terror y la culpa y el dolor…

Aziraphale.

Crowley cayó en silencio. No podía ver, no podía escuchar, no podía pensar. Lo único que sabía es que los brazos de Aziraphale lo rodeaban, que Aziraphale estaba ahí, que después de tantos siglos y tanto dolor y tantas oportunidades perdidas, él estaba _ahí_ …

—Ángel —murmuró, escuchando el llanto ahogado de Aziraphale.

Y recordó.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh, Rosa, enferma estáis._

_El gusano invisible,_

_Que en la noche vuela_

_En la aullante tormenta:_

_Ha encontrado vuestra cama_

_De carmesí alegría:_

_Y su secreto, oscuro amor_

_Vuestra vida destruye._

—La Rosa Enferma, William Blake

* * *

_Londres, 1665_

Debería haberse ido hace meses. Agosto no era un buen momento para estar en Londres, incluso bajo circunstancias normales. Ahora, con las carretas de la muerte apiladas con cadáveres, la ciudad entera era un miasma de horror y decadencia. El aire estaba viciado; Crowley llenó sus habitaciones con azucenas que nunca se marchitaban, era el aroma más fuerte que pudo conseguir, y aún así no era suficiente para enmascarar el hedor.

Debería haberse ido hace meses, pero le había prometido a Aziraphale que esperaría. Le había prometido que estaría ahí. Y así, se encontró viendo a Pestilencia en acción.

La había visto en varios disfraces al pasar de los milenios. Con cicatrices, sonriendo y vestida de satín rojo, mientras besaba viruela a través de la piel febril. Alta, de labios azules y vestida de gris andrajoso, mientras exhalaba influenza dentro de bocas abiertas. Ahí, ella lucía su forma favorita: la bruja de la peste, envuelta en pesadas túnicas negras, moviéndose de casa en casa con su escoba y su rastrillo.

(Decían que si usaba el rastrillo, algunos sobrevivirían, pero si usaba la escoba, todos perecerían. Crowley no había visto el rastrillo en sus manos desde el comienzo del verano).

Hubo un tiempo, durante el siglo XIV, en el que Crowley se encontró caminando a través de una aldea desierta, en las profundidades de un boque vacío. Cada persona que alguna vez vivió allí había muerto en la calamidad que más tarde se conocería como la Peste Negra. La mayoría no habían sido enterrados; la infección se había extendido con demasiada rapidez y sin piedad, reclamándolos a todos antes de que pudieran huir. Yacían donde habían muerto, y nadie había venido a tocar las campanas de la iglesia por ellos. La había escuchado reír en el silencio.

(Tres siglos después, hacía ya mucho tiempo que esa aldea se había perdido en el bosque, los huesos esparcidos y roídos, la campana apretada en las raíces de un árbol moribundo).

Esta visita de Pestilencia a Londres no se podía comparar en escala. Crowley sabía que la bruja no se saldría con la suya en todo el país esta vez, sabía que, en comparación con el incendio forestal que había sido la Peste Negra, esto era apenas una chispa perdida en un páramo.

Pero estaban muriendo, por todos lados, y estaban muriendo de formas horribles, y no había ninguna razón para ello, excepto que Pestilencia amaba su miseria, y Dios aparentemente no se preocupaba en absoluto por su sufrimiento. Los ricos habían huido, los pobres habían sido abandonados para pudrirse y, como siempre, los viejos y los jóvenes eran devorados con especial júbilo por la enfermedad.

Debería haberse ido hace meses. Pero ahí estaba, y cada día veía a niños morir. Y pensó en cómo Aziraphale había sido enviado a ocuparse de alguna disputa mezquina de reinos, en cómo las fronteras de la tan llamada cristiandad eran de mucha más importancia para el Cielo que unos pocos cientos de miles de plebeyos londinenses.

Y así, se puso la túnica negra y la máscara con pico característica de un médico de la peste, y se puso a trabajar.

No era la primera vez que curaba. Lo había hecho en lugar de Aziraphale y, en realidad, lo había hecho por cuenta propia, más a menudo de lo que cualquier demonio debería hacerlo. Era muy bueno justificándose, encontrando excusas que satisficieran al Infierno: a esa alma, que habría ido al Cielo, se le ha concedido más tiempo para pecar; aquel niño, que habría muerto en la inocencia, ahora crecerá dentro de todas las tentaciones que el mundo ofrece.

El Infierno no se dio cuenta de sus esfuerzos. Pestilencia se burlaba de él, levantando su escoba amenazantemente cuando lo veía por la calle. Crowley la evadía. No estaba rompiendo ninguna regla, no se oponía a ella directamente. Siempre habría alguien que sobreviviría, que escaparía de su agarre, ya sea por casualidad o por intervención directa. Si Aziraphale hubiera estado ahí, estaría haciendo lo mismo. Esto era prácticamente una parte más del Acuerdo. Si resultaba que era un demonio, en lugar de un ángel, quien traía agua fresca a labios agrietados y lino limpio a cuerpos febriles, bueno, eso no era de su incumbencia.

Debió haber recordado que, de todos los Jinetes, Pestilencia era la única que vivía con miedo constante, la que observaba cómo los humanos lentamente encontraban mejores formas para combatirla, la que sabía que, algún día, sería conquistada. Debió haberse dado cuenta que eso la haría mezquina y vengativa y viciosa, que incluso ahora, cuando reclamaba a una cuarta parte de la población de Londres, ella estaba fúrica por el hecho de que sus pequeños y repugnantes regalos no alcanzaran más, de que el mundo había cambiado lo suficiente para frenar la propagación de su infección favorita.

Y debió haber recordado que ella tenía aliados.

* * *

La niña era la hija menor de la familia que vivía en el piso debajo de las habitaciones de Crowley. Sus tres hermanos mayores ya habían sucumbido. Su padre había sacado a cada uno de ellos envueltos en mortajas, y su madre yacía delirante por la enfermedad, aún acunando a su última hija viva como si pudiera protegerla con su cuerpo.

No había nada que los hiciera destacar de los demás humanos en la ciudad, excepto la cercanía. Excepto que Crowley, en su ociosidad, había visto a esos niños jugar en la calle, los había visto crecer (y ahora ya no crecerían más, cortados como tallos delgados antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de florecer). Excepto que había escuchado las plegarias del hombre a Dios a través de las tablas del piso, y sabía que no habría respuesta.

En la oscuridad de la noche, Crowley descendió silenciosamente las escaleras. No se molestó en vestirse con la túnica y la máscara. No lo verían de todas formas. El padre se había quedado dormido de rodillas, el cansancio interrumpiendo sus inútiles oraciones. La madre sudaba y se retorcía del dolor, pero Crowley pensó que viviría, si sobrevivía la pena.

La niña ya estaba marcada para la muerte, ronchas blancas y negras moteando su piel, la sangre envenenada esparciéndose por cada vena y capilar, devorándola desde adentro. No había medicina humana que se hubiera inventado capaz de alejarla de ese borde. Incluso un milagro sería apenas suficiente. En otros hogares, Crowley había concedido descanso por tales víctimas, acelerando su paso misericordiosamente cuando podía, guardando sus fuerzas para curar a aquellos que no estaban tan lejos.

Ahí, empezó a extraer el veneno de su sangre, un líquido negro y pegajoso que goteaba en el cuenco que había conjurado en su mano libre. Había demasiado daño; su cuerpo era demasiado frágil. Podría eliminar la infección por completo y ella aún podría morir, su corazón agotado latía con dificultad, sus pulmones devastados estaban colapsando. No era un sanador por naturaleza; no entendía todos los detalles de cómo reparar un cuerpo humano. Para las cosas más simples, la intención era suficiente. Para algo tan complejo…

Debieron pasar horas hasta que la escuchó respirar profundamente por primera vez, hasta que observó como el moteado lívido de su piel comenzaba a desvanecerse. Su fiebre se había calmado; la piel, que había estado tensa por el inaguantable dolor, se había relajado. Ella viviría.

ME HAS NEGADO LO QUE ES MÍO.

Crowley se puso rígido y volteó para encarar a la figura encapuchada detrás de él.

“Seh, bueno, no puedes llevártelos a todos”, dijo despreocupadamente. “¿Y qué es un humano más o un humano menos para ti, de todas formas?” 

TODO, respondió Muerte, el traqueteo de las cadenas y el eco de la tumba resonando en las palabras. ESTE FUE MARCADO PARA MÍ. ESTE ERA MÍO.

Un sudor frío comenzó a formarse en la nuca de Crowley. Escuchó un sonido proveniente de la puerta; cuando miró, vio el rostro demacrado de Pestilencia, sonriendo burlonamente en el umbral.

“Ya has tomado suficiente de esta familia”, espetó, con un desafío que era inestable en su interior. “Esto es codicia. Hay muchas más cosas allá afuera en las que puedes posar tus huesudos dedos, no permitas que te retenga—“

¿CODICIA? Muerte rio, un helado y horroroso sonido. CREO QUE ERES TÚ, DEMONIO, QUIEN AGARRA MÁS DE LO QUE COMPARTE. VIVIR ES MORIR. DEBE HABER EQUILIBRIO.

“¿Equilibrio? ¿Llamas a _esto_ equilibrio?” Crowley se dio cuenta que aún sostenía el cuenco con vil fluido negro; lo envió a la nada con un movimiento de muñeca. “No hay nada que pueda equilibrar las muertes de estos niños. Sólo eres tú y tu novia, abarrotándose con su sufrimiento.”

Era más que estúpido provocar a Azrael en persona, pero el rostro descarnado de Muerte se veía, en todo caso, entretenido. Sus ojos brillaron como novas gemelas, blanquiazules y calculadoras.

SUS MUERTES ESTÁN EQUILIBRADAS POR SUS VIDAS. ASÍ SIEMPRE HA SIDO. SU TIEMPO EN LA TIERRA ES TAN DULCE DEBIDO A SU BREVEDAD.

“A la mierda con _eso_ ”, gruñó Crowley. “Ellos podrían vivir largas y felices vidas y sería igual de _dulssssce_. Los he visto hacerlo. Toda esa mierda de apreciar más la vida por la muerte es sólo propaganda para mantenerlos a raya. No hay ninguna razón para que no sean tan inmortales como nosotros. Ninguna razón excepto _desssspecho_.”

¿PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURO DE ALGO QUE NUNCA HAS EXPERIMENTADO?

“He muerto. Más de una vez. Ningún humano podría decir lo mismo.”

TUS DESCOPORIZACIONES NO SON COMPARABLES. SABES LO QUE VENDRÁ DESPUÉS. SABES QUE VOLVERÁS. A LO MUCHO, ES UNA INCONVENIENCIA MENOR.

“No hay nada menor en ser apuñalado con una maldita lanza—“

NUNCA HAS MUERTO, SERPIENTE. NUNCA HAS CONOCIDO REALMENTE MI TOQUE. ARGUMENTAS DESDE UN LUGAR DE IGNORANCIA, Y ASÍ, TU ARGUMENTO NO TIENE NINGÚN PESO.

“¿Ningún _peso_? ¿Tú crees que los he observado vivir y morir por cinco mil quinientos años y no sé de lo que estoy hablando—?”

CORRECTO. Muerte dio un paso hacia adelante. Las sombras en la habitación crecieron más oscuras. AHORA, HASTE A UN LADO. ME LLEVARÉ A LA NIÑA.

“No.”

DEBE HABER EQUILIBRIO. SI ME NIEGAS SU VIDA, DEBO TOMAR OTRA. ¿SU PADRE? ¿SU MADRE? ¿ALGUIEN MÁS EN LA CIUDAD? ¿POR QUÉ ELLA DEBE VIVIR MIENTRAS OTROS MUEREN?

“Tú y yo sabemos que no funciona así”, replicó Crowley. “Nunca ha sido tan finamente medido. Puedes dejarla ir tan fácilmente como puedes llevártela. No hay necesidad de todo este… intercambio sin sentido. Una vida humana es prácticamente un error de redondeo en tu cuenta.”

YO DECIDO LA NECESIDAD. Y YO DECIDO EL PRECIO.

Desde las sombras a los pies de Crowley, cadenas negras emergieron como serpientes para atarle tobillos, muñecas y cuello. Lo pusieron de rodillas antes de que pudiera gritar, y cuando trató de liberarse con un milagro, nada pasó. Frustración y rabia brotaron de su pecho, haciéndolo mostrar sus dientes y alargarlos en colmillos.

“No estás probando nada, ¿sabes? Sólo intimidas en tu camino para conseguir lo que quieres.”

Y Muerte rio.

NO ESTÁS ENTENDIENDO, respondió, avanzando hacia adelante, levantando su brazo para posar un dedo huesudo en la frente de Crowley. Crowley intentó alejarse, pero descubrió que ya no podía moverse en absoluto, su cuerpo estaba congelado como una estatua. HE DECIDIDO ENMENDAR TU IGNORANCIA. LA NIÑA VIVIRÁ. Y TÚ… APRENDERÁS. EVENTUALMENTE.

Fue como si todo el calor se drenara fuera de su cuerpo. Su cabeza estaba presa de un dolor como si hubiera algo comprimiéndola, y Crowley gritó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Su corazón latía repentinamente alto y fuerte, sus pulmones necesitando aire de una forma que nunca lo habían hecho. Ese dedo que presionaba su frente era como un clavo que se hundía hasta el centro de su cerebro, y cuando finalmente se retiró, se llevó algo con él, como un hilo extraído de un huso.

Crowley se dejó caer, temblando. Las cadenas se desvanecieron, y se desplomó sobre el duro suelo. Cuando logró levantar la dolorida cabeza, Muerte se había ido.

Pestilencia, sin embargo, permaneció. Cojeó por la habitación hacia él, alcanzándolo ansiosa con garras en sus manos, y lo puso de rodillas. Crowley luchó débilmente, pero no había fuerza en sus brazos ni respuesta de su fuente de poder infernal.

“Un último regalito para ti, querido”, dijo Pestilencia con voz ronca, una horrible sonrisa con espacios entre los dientes. Antes de que Crowley pudiera reaccionar, aplastó su boca contra la de él, en una horrible parodia de un beso. Crowley trató de echarse hacia atrás, pero ella lo mantuvo en su lugar con crueles dedos de hierro, y la sintió respirar en sus pulmones, y sintió el calor antinatural de la fiebre arraigarse allí. “La primera lección es gratis.”

* * *

Volvió a subir las escaleras hasta su departamento a su departamento, la enfermedad ya lo atravesaba, quemándole desde dentro. Parecía que no podía usar milagros. Tuvo que recordar cómo abrir la puerta de manera normal. Se tambaleó a través del umbral y llegó a la cama.

Crowley nunca había experimentado una enfermedad de primera mano, nada más allá del tipo de malestar autoinfligido que uno podría lograr con alcohol y otros intoxicantes. Era aún peor de lo que se veía por fuera. Yació en algo cercano al delirio por un tiempo, el fuerte perfume de las azucenas a su alrededor, empalagoso y sofocante ahora, donde alguna vez había sido dulce.

Estaba bastante claro que no sobreviviría, que Pestilencia había asegurado su descorporización en venganza por desafiarla. Deseó que pudiera terminar con esto rápidamente. Luego pensó en Aziraphale y gimió en voz alta. ¿Cuánto tardaría el papeleo? ¿Podría regresar a tiempo para cumplir su promesa? Sus pensamientos derivaron en sueños y alucinaciones durante quien sabe cuantas horas; se despertó, dándose cuenta de que, si se hundía en el sueño ahora, no volvería a levantarse.

Se bajó de la cama y se arrastró por la habitación hasta el escritorio. Pareció tardar eones para remolcarse miserablemente en la silla, para sacar papel, pluma y tinta de sus lugares. Derramó tinta sobre el escritorio, una marea negra que le recordó muy vívidamente la infección que había extraído de la niña, la misma que ahora estaba devorando su forma mortal. Introdujo la pluma en el tintero y empezó a garabatear una nota para Aziraphale.

A mitad del camino, miró adormilado al pequeño espejo colocado en la pared, y dejó caer la pluma.

Sus ojos.

Crowley miró fijamente, presionando con su mano temblorosa sobre ellos y quitándolas nuevamente, como si así pudiera, de alguna forma, cambiar lo que veía. Ojos humanos le devolvieron la mirada, abiertos y asustados. Desesperado, Crowley intentó alcanzar sus poderes de nuevo, por algún pequeño milagro — para limpiar la tinta, para terminar la carta, para enfriar su frente ardiente.

Nada.

Una ola de terror lo invadió como nada que hubiera conocido, una fuerza tan abrumadora e insoportable que se escuchó gritar, algo que era mitad jadeo, mitad gemido. Se dejó caer sobre el escritorio y luego descubrió que ya no se podía enderezar. La habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Buscó a tientas la pluma y la tiró al suelo, alejándose de él con una corriente de aire, como una pluma que cae del ala de un ángel.

Intentó alcanzarla, cayendo de la silla, y se desplomó en el suelo, aturdido por miedo e incredulidad. En toda su existencia, nunca había conocido este terror a lo desconocido, este miedo a simplemente apagarse como una vela, para nunca volver a encenderse. Y Aziraphale, le había prometido a Aziraphale—

Estaba oscuro y se estaba muriendo, y no _terminaría_ , porque, aunque, porque, a pesar de que todo lo que quería era liberarse, seguía luchando por otra bocanada de aire, por no rendirse, porque él lo había prometido, lo había _prometido_...

Las azucenas se agolparon a su alrededor como espectadores silenciosos en un funeral. Su propia respiración entrecortada era el tañido de las campanas de la iglesia. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron sobre flores, y Aziraphale.

* * *

**Notas de la traducción.**

En varias ocasiones durante este capítulo se mencionan las campanas de la Iglesia. Esto hace referencia a una antigua costumbre de los pueblos pequeños, donde se hacían sonar las campanas de la iglesia para anunciar el fallecimiento de alguien.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ángel”, dijo nuevamente, las manos como garras en la camisa de Aziraphale, aferrándose como un hombre ahogándose. “Yo—“

Aziraphale lo estaba levantando, con una mano temblorosa en su rostro.

“Crowley”, suplicó, “abre tus ojos— por favor— mírame—“

Dolía, pero Crowley obedeció, tratando de enfocar la mancha blanca y rosa que sabía que tenía que ser Aziraphale. Aziraphale jadeó, y luego se le escapó el aliento en algo que podría haber sido un sollozo o una risa casi histérica.

“Eres tú.” Repentinamente, sus brazos apretaban fuertemente a Crowley, y sus hombros temblaban. “Eres _tú_ , Crowley.”

“No sé a quién más esperabas”, murmuró Crowley con voz ronca, dejando que su cabeza reposara en el hombro de Aziraphale, mientras el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. “Yo— yo—“. Lo que sea que haya querido decir, se revolvió en su boca, transformándose en simple honestidad. “Estoy muy confundido.”

Aziraphale emitió un sonido ahogado que no era ningún tipo de respuesta, y Crowley se rindió a que nada tuviera sentido por el momento, mientras los recuerdos entraban y salían de su cabeza como luz reflejada en la superficie del agua.

“Ángel”, logró decir algunos segundos después, recordando la fuerte esencia de las azucenas, la mancha de tinta como sangre negra, la carcajada de Pestilencia, “Creo que metí la pata.”

Otro sonido confuso de Aziraphale, y luego, como si viniera de muy lejos, un portazo, voces agitadas. Crowley logró levantar su cabeza y mirar hacia las figuras que se aproximaban. Anathema, recordó, ese era el nombre de la chica, y el chico era… Rana, o algo así, ¿no? Eran importantes. Porque. ¿Armagedón? Sí, el Armagedón. Tenía que ser el Armagedón, estaba el Anticristo y todo.

Adam se encontraba de pie, con la espada de Guerra aún en su mano, frente a un espacio de aire vacío. Bajo la hoja mientras los otros dos se acercaban.

“Lo detuviste, ¿verdad?”, dijo. Sus amigos formaron un silencioso semicírculo a sus espaldas, esperando su liderazgo. “Rompiste las máquinas.”

“Técnicamente, él las actualizó”, dijo Anathema animada, enganchando su brazo con el del chico. “Pero sí, probablemente no volverán a funcionar nunca más.”

Entonces, Adam se volteó para mirar a Crowley, y Crowley tembló bajo su mirada, ya que Adam parecía mirar _dentro_ de él y ver más de lo que ningún humano debería.

“Así está mejor”, dijo Adam. “Quizá le tome un tiempo sentirse como usted mismo, señor Crowley, pero todo debería estar de vuelta donde se supone que debe estar ahora—“

Un rayo cayó al suelo, demasiado cerca para su gusto. El asfalto tembló y se partió. Aziraphale finalmente levantó la cabeza, aflojando su agarre en Crowley lo suficiente para mirar hacia la conmoción.

“Gabriel”, dijo, su voz casi sin tono. “Por supuesto, no le gustará la idea de cancelar las cosas ¿no es así?”

“Oh mierda, es Beelzebub”, murmuró Crowley en respuesta, aun tratando de juntar mil piezas de sí mismo, pero absolutamente seguro de que el Príncipe del Infierno no era alguien a quien quería encarar en este momento. “Ellos no pueden simplemente hacerlo de todos modos, ¿o sí?”

“No lo sé”, respondió Aziraphale, y ahora había vida en él, una furia creciente a la que Crowley miraba sin palabras. Aziraphale lo tomó por los hombros, instándolo a levantarse. “Pero tendré algo que decir al respecto si lo intentan.”

Alcanzaron a Adam al mismo tiempo que los dos recién llegados, el brazo de Aziraphale sosteniendo fuertemente la espalda de Crowley, Crowley tambaleándose como si sus piernas hubieran olvidado que tenían rodillas (o como si seis mil años de recuerdos trataran de acomodarse en una mente acostumbrada a limitaciones humanas).

“Aziraphale”, el rostro de Gabriel tenía un color rojizo poco atractivo. “¿A qué estás _jugando_ —?”

“ _Crowley_ ”, gruñó Beelzebub, interrumpiéndolo, sus ojos brillando rojos de furia. “ _Trescientos añoszzz_ , Crowley. ¿Pensaste que te saldrías con la tuya?”

“Er”, dijo Crowley.

“Haciéndote el _desaparecido_ como si pensaras que no nos _daríamos cuenta_ , eszzzcondiéndote del Cielo y el Infierno—“

“No lo hice a propósito—“

“¿A qué te refieres”, lo interrumpió Aziraphale bruscamente, “con el Cielo _y_ el Infierno?”

Cruzó miradas con Gabriel y, por primera vez desde que Crowley podía recordar, el arcángel se estremeció.

“¿Es acaso otra cosa sobre la que han tenido charlas animadas?” prosiguió Aziraphale con una dulzura de muerte.

“No es mi departamento”, dijo Gabriel apuradamente, “Miguel lo estaba investigando.”

“Ven aquí, Crowley”, gruño Beelzebub, extendiendo la mano como para agarrarlo por el cuello e inmediatamente arrastrarlo bajo tierra. “Tenemos _muchos planeszzz_ para ti—“

“No”, Aziraphale lo jaló un pasó hacia atrás, con acero en su voz. “No dejaré que te lo lleves.”

Gabriel se quedó boquiabierto. Las cejas de Beelzebub se fruncieron mientras los miraba fijamente con furiosa incredulidad.

Adam dijo, “Van a dejar a ambos en paz.”

La atención de todos se centró en el niño parado en el ojo de la tormenta. Aún sostenía la espada, observó Crowley, y ese hecho le provocó una punzada de inquietud en el cuerpo, aunque la hoja ya no estaba en llamas.

“¡Tú!” Gabriel se irguió, forzando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro aturdido. “¡Niño Anticristo! Justo la persona con la que queríamos hablar, de hecho. Ahora, sobre el Armagedón—“

“No va a suceder”, respondió Adam. “No ahora. Tal vez nunca. Pueden ir a casa y olvidarse de eso.”

“Olvidarse—“, farfulló Gabriel. “No lo _entiendes_ , niño, ¡este es el punto! ¡De todo! ¡De toda la Creación—!”

Los ojos de Adam se entrecerraron.

“¿Crees que toda la Tierra y todas las personas en ella sólo están ahí para que las aplastes como al castillo de arena de un niño más pequeño?”

Levantó la espada.

“Adam”, dijo Crowley. “No.”

Adam le lanzó una mirada llena de _tanto_ que Crowley casi se tambalea debajo de ella. La desenfrenada indignación de la infancia, ante algo tan irreflexivamente _injusto_. Su furia pura y cegadora, el reconocimiento de la hipocresía adulta, el deseo de simplemente atacar y _obligarlos_ a hacer lo que les dice, obligarlos a obedecer de la forma en que los niños a menudo se ven obligados a obedecer…

“No así”, dijo Crowley. “No es así como haces que la gente aprenda, ¿verdad?”

El rostro de Adam se calmó lentamente. La punta de la espada cayó, golpeando el pavimento mientras colgaba libremente de su mano.

“Seh”, dijo. “Tiene razón.”

Se volvió para mirar a Gabriel y Beelzebub.

“Considero”, dijo, “que si quieren averiguar cuál lado es el mejor, deberían aprender uno del otro, no pelear.”

“Pero el Gran Plan—“, logró decir Gabriel con voz estrangulada.

“Parece que el Gran Plan ya se ha salido bastante del guión”, intervino Aziraphale, con la barbilla levantada y los ojos brillantes como el hielo. “Es casi como si lo que estaba escrito pudiera tacharse. O escribirse de manera diferente en otro lugar.”

“Casi como si todo fuera un poco… inefable”, añadió Crowley, y sintió que Aziraphale se retorcía contra él.

Lo vio, el momento en el que la duda empañó los ojos violetas de Gabriel, cuando la consternación apagó la furia hirviente de Beelzebub. Se miraron el uno al otro. Hubo un poco de gesticulación, y luego se retiraron para discutir en un furioso murmullo.

“Nunca te gustó esa palabra”, dijo Aziraphale por lo bajo.

“Resulta que tiene sus momentos.”

Aziraphale tembló y apretó con más fuerza a Crowley. Gabriel y Beelzebub terminaron su apresurada conferencia y regresaron con una expresión de derrota tan indignada que Crowley tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

“Tú”, gruñó Gabriel hacia Adam, quien le devolvió la mirada, sin inmutarse. “Tú tenías _un solo trabajo_ , niño—“

“Cuando tu padre se entere de eszzzto—“

“Una cosa más”, interrumpió Adam. Señaló con su cabeza a Crowley y Aziraphale. “Lo dije en serio. Van a dejarlos en paz.”

“¿Tú crees que el Infierno va a pasar por alto que un demonio esté _fraternizsssando_ con un _ángel_?” demandó Beelzebub. “¿Tú crees que vamos a dejar que uno de los nuestroszzz se escape y haga lo que se le antoje durante _sigloszzz_ sin que haya repercusioneszzz—“

“Ya no es uno de los tuyos.” Adam la miró, luego miró a Gabriel. “Ninguno lo es. Ellos son _nuestros_ ahora. Y ustedes van a dejarlos en paz.”

Y como si no hubiera nada más que decir sobre el asunto (y tal vez, en este momento sostenido en la palma de Adam, realmente no había nada más), el arcángel y el príncipe del Infierno se desvanecieron sin discutir.

Hubo, por espacio de varios respiros, una paz asentada y una sensación de triunfo creciente, antes de que el suelo empezara a temblar, y una ráfaga de poder infernal golpeara a Crowley justo entre los ojos. Casi se desploma de rodillas nuevamente, lo habría hecho si Aziraphale no lo hubiera sostenido.

“Mierda”, logró decir a través de sus dientes apretados. “Le dijeron a su padre.”

“Ya veo”, respondió Aziraphale, demasiado tranquilo. Entonces dijo, “Adam, ¿te importaría devolverme eso?”

Le tendió la mano. Adam miró la espada que aún pendía de sus dedos. Lo sopesó durante un segundo, y luego la soltó para dejarla caer estrepitosamente sobre la pista.

“Nah”, dijo, el comienzo de su sonrisa siempre traviesa asomándose alrededor de su boca, incluso cuando el suelo se sacudía y temblaba como un terremoto. “Cuando estás en problemas con tu papá, tienes que afrontarlo.”

“No estoy seguro de que sea—“

“Por supuesto”, siguió Adam, volteándose para mirar hacia la entrada de la base aérea. “Cuando estoy en problemas con mi papá, es con mi _verdadero_ papá.”

Los temblores parecieron desaparecer.

“Y yo _siempre_ estoy en problemas con mi papá”, continuó Adam con el suspiro resignado y ofendido de un niño de once años con demasiada imaginación. “No es nada del otro mundo, estar en problemas con mi papá.”

La sensación de poder infernal en aumento estalló como una burbuja de jabón. El suelo se calmó. Había un sonido de un auto aproximándose a la puerta, un motor viejo que había sido cuidadosamente mantenido por la clase de hombre que lee el manual cada domingo.

“Aunque tiene que atraparme primero”, dijo Adam, y de pronto él y el resto de los chicos estaban en movimiento, una pandilla de piernas agitadas en los pedales de las bicicletas, un perro emocionado corriendo para alcanzarlos. La voz de Adam se desvanecía mientras los cuatro niños se alejaban rápidamente. “¡Vigile sus manzanas, señor Crowley!”

* * *

Después de eso, quedaron algunos cabos sueltos, un enfurecido Arthur Young al que aplacar, un pelotón de soldados estadounidenses de los cuales huir antes de que despertaran y empezaran a hacer preguntas incómodas. Crowley se apoyó en Aziraphale y dejó de pensar demasiado. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía recuerdos que se sentían como los suyos y _no_ al mismo tiempo, un lío superpuesto de impresiones, emociones, deseos.

Aziraphale lo guió suavemente de regreso al auto y, sin siquiera preguntar, lo acomodó en asiento del pasajero. Crowley ladeó la cabeza y se vio en el espejo retrovisor. Sus propios ojos de color amarillo azufre casi le provocan un shock después de tanto tiempo.

"¿Y los otros dos", murmuró, "¿no necesitan que los lleven?"

"El señor Young los llevará". Aziraphale se deslizó en el asiento del conductor y extendió su mano. Crowley le dio las llaves sin protestar. "Creo... creo que deberíamos irnos a casa ahora."

"Seh."

Crowley se dejó caer en el asiento, apoyando la cabeza en el suave cuero mientras Aziraphale arrancaba el motor y realizaba un giro en U con demasiado cuidado. Oh, el olor del Bentley, tan familiar, había pasado tantos años en este auto, había hecho tantos sacrificios para mantenerlo en un estilo de vida que había estado lleno de trabajo duro y pocos lujos...

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se quedó mirando la pintura brillante que se veía a través del parabrisas, luego miró la chapa de nogal, visiblemente envejecida, pero en condiciones casi perfectas, pasó la mano por el suave cuero de los asientos. Recordaba las grietas que no había podido reparar, las roturas, las manchas, y el día en que el motor finalmente había muerto y no había tenido el dinero para restaurarlo.

"Tú—". Y recuerdos más recientes y familiares llegaron apresuradamente, Aziraphale contándole cómo había aprendido a conducir para que el Bentley no se quedara estacionado en algún garaje, Aziraphale tan _insistente_ en que Crowley debería tomar el volante, tan ansioso darle el auto. "Oh, ángel. _Gracias_."

La pequeña inhalación de Aziraphale era demasiado frágil, demasiado tensa.

"¿Por— por qué?"

"¿Por dónde empiezo?" murmuró Crowley. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y se estiró para cubrir la mano de Aziraphale en la palanca de cambios. "Por conservar el Bentley. Por restaurarlo. Por devolvérmelo."

"No podría haber hecho otra cosa", susurró Aziraphale. "Yo... Crowley..."

"A casa", dijo Crowley, sintiendo temblar la mano de Aziraphale, dándole un apretón tranquilizador antes de soltarla. "Vayamos a casa primero. Luego podemos hablar".

* * *

Para cuando regresaron a la cabaña, estaba casi oscuro. La caminata desde el auto hasta la puerta frontal pareció insuperable, pero Crowley logró recorrerla sin ayuda, principalmente porque Aziraphale se veía progresivamente como si un viento fuerte pudiera derribarlo, y Crowley no quería agregar más peso a sus hombros.

Se desplomó en el sofá y se quedó allí mientras Aziraphale encendía las luces, cerraba las cortinas, colgaba su abrigo, todas esas pequeñas cosas domésticas que hacías al volver a tu hogar. _Hogar._ La cabaña no era donde vivían la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tenía tantos buenos recuerdos de ella...

"Nos _casamos_ ", espetó Crowley, mirando al techo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Otro pequeño respiro de Aziraphale.

"Sí", dijo en voz baja. "Sí, querido, nos casamos."

Crowley lo escuchó sentarse en su sillón favorito, y volteó a verlo. Aziraphale no lo estaba mirando; él estaba mirándose las manos, dedos entrelazados con fuerza.

"¿Te— te gustaría un poco de té?" continuó. "O—"

"Vino", dijo Crowley con cierto sentimiento. "A montones."

"Por supuesto, iré y—"

"No, no vayas. Quédate ahí."

Crowley se puso en pie, respiró hondo, y chasqueó los dedos. Se sintió tembloroso e inseguro; la botella de su botellero en Londres no era de la cosecha que había pensado, pero serviría. Una de las copas de vino cayó de lado, pero no se partió. Crowley sintió que sonreía de una manera que era demasiado abierta, demasiado aliviada.

"Aun lo tengo."

Luego miró a Aziraphale, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en él, abiertos y desbordados como el océano.

"Ángel—"

Aziraphale se meció hacia adelante, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos con un sollozo miserable. Crowley se levantó del sofá y cruzó la brecha entre ellos tan rápido que bien podría haberse teletransportado, cayendo de rodillas a los pies de Aziraphale, acercándose automáticamente para consolarlo.

"Cariño", dijo, y luego el shock lo recorrió debido a la facilidad con la que el cariño llegó, "Aziraphale, está bien—"

Lo tomó en sus brazos, lo levantó del sillón y lo colocó en su regazo, la memoria muscular era demasiado insistente como para titubear. Aziraphale se acurrucó contra él, temblando y llorando, y Crowley lo rodeó con los brazos, aspirando su aroma y estremeciéndose entre recuerdos como una mariposa atrapada en un huracán...

(... porque era Aziraphale, a quien había conocido durante tantos miles de años, a quien había amado sin esperanza y desesperadamente durante casi todo ese tiempo, a quien nunca pensó que llegaría a tocar por más de un instante...)

(... porque era Aziraphale, a quien había conocido y amado durante once años humanos, con quien había compartido una vida mortal, con quien se había _casado_...)

(... porque había otros recuerdos, otras vidas, había amor y dolor y pérdida y arrepentimiento y no podía lidiar con eso ahora mismo, teniendo que alejarlos para ser levantados después...)

... pero era Aziraphale, y estaba _sollozando_ , y Crowley nunca lo había escuchado o visto desmoronarse tan completamente, nunca lo había visto perder el control tan enteramente. Susurró cosas sin sentido en su cabello, abrazando su nuca, abrazándolo _a él_. Le dio besos ligeros e inconscientes en su oreja, en su mejilla, en su mandíbula, saboreó la sal, sintió que sus propios ojos se humedecían y luego se desbordaban mientras el dolor de Aziraphale lo inundaba como la marea.

"Está bien", murmuró Crowley, tratando de mantenerlo incluso más cerca, tratando de detener el flujo de alguna manera. "Está bien, todo estará bien". Y luego, impotente, "Te amo".

"¿Me amas?" susurró Aziraphale en respuesta, su duda tan devastadora como su angustia. "¿O es sólo— has estado viviendo como un ser humano, querido, has estado pensando como ellos piensan—"

"Aziraphale. _Ángel_." Crowley se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para tomar el rostro de Aziraphale en sus manos, para admirar cada centímetro enrojecido y manchado de lágrimas. "Te _amo_. Me casé contigo, ¿no es así?"

"Eso es algo humano", protestó Aziraphale, obstinado en su miseria, "nunca habría sucedido si—"

"¿No te habrías casado conmigo si no hubiera sido humano?"

"¡No me lo habrías _propuesto_ si no hubieras sido humano!"

"Estás muy seguro de eso, ¿verdad?" murmuró Crowley, y lo besó, y lo siguió besando hasta que Aziraphale hizo un sonido indefenso y se separó para enterrar el rostro en el hombro de Crowley.

"Te he amado por _siglos_ ", continuó Crowley, y era aterrador, y era vigorizante, como volar, como caer, como apoderarse de una valentía prestada, una libertad muy humana. “Por _milenios_ , Aziraphale. _Siempre_ he querido lo que tienen los humanos. La manera en la que se ponen de pie y dicen— dicen _te elijo a ti_. Me habría casado contigo en Roma si hubiera pensado que podríamos lograrlo, si hubiera pensado que dirías que sí".

"¿Tanto tiempo?" murmuró Aziraphale débilmente en la camisa de Crowley.

"Más tiempo, probablemente, solo... me tardé un poco en admitirlo."

"Yo también me tardé un poco", respondió Aziraphale. Respiró temblorosamente y Crowley sintió que la tensión en él comenzaba a disminuir. "Oh, queridísimo, te _extrañé_."

Crowley cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar más lágrimas y le dio un beso posesivo y feroz en su sien.

"Yo también te extrañé", dijo. "Ni siquiera lo sabía hasta que vi tus alas— Dios, Aziraphale—" Se contuvo con un sobresalto. "Quiero decir— Satanás— digo— _mierda_."

Los hombros de Aziraphale comenzaron a temblar y, por un mal momento, Crowley pensó que estaba sollozando de nuevo, pero luego escuchó la risa ahogada contra su hombro. No trató de detener su propia sonrisa, su propio suspiro de alivio.

"¿Puedo verlas?" preguntó Crowley, sorprendido por su propio anhelo. "¿Puedo verte apropiadamente?"

Aziraphale levantó la cabeza y apretó el dorso de sus temblorosos dedos contra sus mejillas, en un esfuerzo inútil por limpiarlas. Crowley apareció un pañuelo para él. El labio de Aziraphale tembló, pero logró convertirlo en una sonrisa temblorosa.

"¿Vas a volver a burlarte de mis plumas?"

"Depende. ¿Eso te hará reír?"

Aziraphale efectivamente se rio, jadeante e indefenso, y luego sus alas se desplegaron detrás de él, suaves plumas rozaron el dorso de las manos de Crowley, como lo habían hecho en la librería, hace apenas una semana, antes de que recordara ser protegido de la primera lluvia, que recordara esa primera amabilidad ofrecida sin pensarlo, como si fuera algo a lo que él tuviera derecho.

"Tus ojos", dijo Aziraphale en voz baja, mirándolos como si nunca pudiera cansarse de ellos. "Extrañé tus ojos."

"Siempre he pensado que son un poco espeluznantes".

Aziraphale negó con la cabeza vehementemente. Su mirada vagó por encima del hombro de Crowley.

"Podrías—?"

Crowley asintió, y desplegó sus propias alas, y _oh_ , ahí había otra pieza del rompecabezas que encajaba en su lugar, una molestia que nunca había entendido, la sensación de constreñimiento de una parte de él metida en un cajón que no cerraba bien. Gimió de alivio, y apoyó la frente contra la de Aziraphale durante un largo momento.

"Sabes", dijo Aziraphale, su voz tan rebosante de inocencia que Crowley se echó hacia atrás bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. "Esas no se ven tan bien arregladas como de costumbre, cariño."

"... ¡Han pasado más de _trescientos_ años, ángel, tengo una _excusa_ —!"

Aziraphale se rio, pero un dolor repentino brilló en sus ojos, en la forma en que se hundió en los brazos de Crowley.

"Trescientos años", repitió en un susurro. “Más que eso. Trescientos cincuenta—“

"Trescientos cincuenta y cuatro", corrigió Crowley después de un momento de cálculo.

Aziraphale respiró con cuidado.

"Dime", dijo. "¿Dime cómo sucedió esto? Entiendo que fue obra de Azrael—"

Crowley se estremeció. Aziraphale se movió en sus brazos, estirándose atrás de él, y Crowley sintió que sus suaves dedos se movían a través de plumas negras, peinándolas con dulzura de regreso a su lugar. Suspiró y se inclinó hacia él.

"Quería que dijera que estaba equivocado", dijo Crowley después de varios minutos de nada más que caricias suaves y su respiración estableciéndose en un ritmo lento y constante en sincronía. "Que _necesitas_ la muerte para apreciar la vida. Y yo— no lo admití".

Cerró los ojos, una ola de culpa e ira le revolvió el estómago.

"Cada vez", susurró con voz ronca. "Cada vez que moría, venía a verme de nuevo. Y yo sabía que si solo... le decía lo que quería escuchar ... tal vez se detendría. Tal vez podría volver contigo. Pero yo... no pude hacerlo, ángel. No pude. Porque él está _equivocado_. Adam tenía razón. Un día lo resolverán, descubrirán cómo detenerlo para siempre, y yo—"

Se atragantó, y Aziraphale le besó los párpados y murmuró su nombre.

"Yo voy a _celebrar_ ", finalizó Crowley. Abrió los ojos, levantó las manos para pasar sus pulgares por los pómulos de Aziraphale, sintiendo que se acomodaba en el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar, donde, contra todo pronóstico, se había encontrado, con Aziraphale en su regazo, con Aziraphale en su corazón. "Te diré el resto. Lo haré. Pero necesito tiempo para... trabajar en ello. Para encajar todos estos recuerdos".

Aziraphale lo besó y luego lo besó de nuevo, como si no supiera cómo detenerse.

"Tenemos tiempo", dijo Aziraphale finalmente, cuando se retiró para tomar aire. "Oh, mi amor, tenemos _tiempo_ ".

"Y, quizás lo más importante..." Crowley se dio la vuelta y buscó a tientas la botella de vino que estaba sobre la mesa, que milagrosamente había evitado ser golpeada por su ala derecha mientras se volteaba. "Tenemos acceso a cantidades bastante _extraordinarias_ de alcohol, y ya no tienes que fingir que no eliminabas la resaca milagrosamente".

"¿Lo notaste?"

"No en el momento. Solo en retrospectiva". Crowley no se molestó en usar un sacacorchos, se limitó a mirar la botella hasta que el corcho salió disparado. "Explica por qué beber sin ti nunca fue tan divertido".

Él vaciló.

"Bueno," admitió. "Beber sin ti _nunca_ ha sido divertido, para ser honesto".

Aziraphale le quitó la botella, hizo un gesto para que los vasos volaran a sus manos, y sirvió a cada uno con una generosa cantidad. Era incómodo, tan cerca como estaban todavía, pero ninguno de los dos trató de moverse fuera del círculo protector de sus alas superpuestas.

"¿Salvamos el mundo hoy?” preguntó Aziraphale ligeramente mientras dejaba la botella a un lado.

“Creo que Adam hizo la mayor parte él solo”, dijo Crowley, mirando el anillo en la mano izquierda de Aziraphale, la forma en que brillaba suavemente contra el rojo del vino. “Quizá ayudó la chica estadounidense”.

“De todas formas, parece que el mundo se ha salvado”.

Inclinó su copa a modo de invitación. Crowley sonrió y acercó el suyo.

“Por el mundo, entonces”, dijo, sellándolo con el tintineo del vidrio.

“Por el mundo”, respondió Aziraphale.


End file.
